Make Believe It or Not
Make Believe It or Not is the 51st episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on November 17th, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Plot While a storm is occurring outside, Goo visits Fosters and brings her karaoke machine as a rainy day activity. Shortly after plugging in the device, a blackout occurs after the excessive use of power the other friends are using for their electronic activities. Eduardo, on the other hand, decides to play pretend while planning to make pies. Soon enough everyone gets into the game and starts pretending as well: *Eduardo = Ed Baker, an assistant to the royal baker of the Kingdom of Kaboom. *Goo = Princess Hilary Britney Lollipop Star, an intergalactic singing celebrity. *Mac = Rex Cars-A-Lot, a secret agent astronaut and superhero Race-Car Driver who drives a race car called the Machschnelle X-Bolt 5. *Bloo = Bloonan the Blarbarian, a barbarian who wields a magic sword called "Bomber Maker" and mortal enemy of the Evil Screaming Space-Nut Boogies and is Rex Cars-A-Lot's sidekick. *Coco = A T. rex that lays exploding egg bombs. *Wilt = Lord Snotzax Super Meany-Beany Baron von McNasty, leader of the Space Nut Boogies that has a laser-cannon arm. As everyone is playing and Goo is singing to attract attention, a heated argument breaks out between Mac, Bloo, and Goo about balancing the power of their characters with Goo subliminally creating an obscure character to the game known as "Omnizot," her biggest fan and Co-Leader of the Space-Nut Boogies. After resuming their arguing, Mac ultimately wins by creating a freeze-ray that freezes time and space. Shortly afterward, the power returns and everyone resumes their electronic activities as Goo wanders home babbling incoherently about her lost argument with Mac until she returns home and goes to sleep. The next morning, she awakens with Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies from yesterday's game in her room, (having created them in her sleep by accident). Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies then arrive at Foster's, chasing down and kidnapping both Mac and Bloo, holding them hostage in the basement in hopes of discovering "The Greatest Thing in the Universe." They plan on using Goo's singing (believing her to be Princess Lollipop Star still) to torture Mac and Bloo into telling them, blindly going by the rules of yesterday's game. Shortly after Goo's awful singing is exposed as having no effect to Mac and Bloo at all, Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies move onto another torture method through the use of a machine, Goo is then tossed aside by the Space-Nut Boogies as Mac and Bloo are tortured (unseen) by the machine. Goo then goes to Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo for help in saving Mac and Bloo. Realizing that Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies are playing by the rules of the game, Wilt is disguised as Lord Snotzax again in hopes of reasoning with the Space-Nut Boogies to release Mac and Bloo. However, the plan backfires as now Wilt's kindness forces him to take control of the Space-Nut Boogies and refuses to let Mac and Bloo go from their torture. Now understanding that only Mac and Bloo can stop the Space-Nut Boogies as their game counterparts (Rex and Bloonan) are meant to, Goo and Coco enter the basement as the Princess and the T. rex, and knock them and Omnizot out cold with one of Coco's eggs as an "exploding sleeping gas bomb". They then discover that Mac and Bloo's torture was being subjected to tickle torture from the machine known as the "Deranged Insanolizer," much to Goo's dissatisfaction (While they were pretending during the game, Wilt tickled Mac and Bloo pretending to be said machine). After releasing Mac and Bloo, Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies awaken and assault the heroes while Mac and Bloo pretend to be their superheroic counterparts, conquering Wilt's and Omnizot's minions. After escaping the basement, Mac uses the freeze-ray to stop the rest of the Space-Nut Boogies, but Omnizot and the rest of the Space-Nut Boogies emerge, free from Mac's freeze-ray, to which reveals that Goo had found a loophole to Mac's argument by creating "slippery space-time underwear." Suddenly, just as Mac, Bloo, Goo, and Coco are about to be subjected to the Insanolizer, Eduardo emerges as his pretend character, the baker who makes pies. Eduardo's pies are revealed to be the Space-Nut Boogies' desired "Greatest Thing in the Universe." The heroes are released and everyone, including the Space-Nut Boogies and Omnizot all, enjoy Eduardo's imaginary pies. During the credits, a slideshow depicts all the concepts of everyone's respective make-believe personas in order of appearance, with Goo singing in the background. Trivia *All the characters that everyone pretends to be in the game are all parodies of real people or superheroes from fiction, except Coco's (and possibly Eduardo's) character: #Princess Hilary Britney Lollipop Star = Hilary Duff and Britney Spears #Rex Cars-A-Lot = Speed Racer #Bloonan the Blarbarian = Conan the Barbarian #Lord Snotzax = Transformers #Ed Baker = Ed Baker, who is one of the storyboard artists for the show. *A game in the series known as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Imagination Invaders was based primarily on the events of this episode. *Frankie, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster do not appear in this episode. However, the do appear in the Imagination Invaders game based off of this episode. *Mac mentions the time when Foster's was crowded with all the friends Goo created in Go Goo Go. *It is revealed that Eduardo has bed-wetting problems. *This is the second episode where Mac and Bloo get tickled. Bloo was first tickled by the Scribbles in "The Trouble With Scribbles", while Mac was first tickled when the imaginary puppies licked him in "Who Let the Dogs In?." *As a running gag, Bloo exclaims that he's not Mac's sidekick every time someone says he is. However, near the end before Mac activates the space-time freeze ray, he tells him "As your sidekick, I say do it." *This is the last episode of the series that uses the old version of the intro. *This is the first and only episode where we see Goo's house. *The 2015 film "Jurassic World" has a scene that is similar to this episode. Claire Dearing releases a Tyrannosaurus rex (the same one from the first film, named "Rexy") and lures it into a battle with Jurassic World's new hybrid dinosaur. She returns with the T. rex alongside. Similar to when Goo was riding on Coco's back as she sang "Okay! Vicious T. rex and beautiful pop star comin' through!" As Rexy was the vicious T. rex, and Claire was the "beautiful pop star." Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Goo Category:Article stubs